Rain
by Mikell
Summary: First in a series. Leo and Sierra dance in the rain... fearless.   Oneshot song-fic. Leo/OC fluff/romance. 2nd Place, Best Series, Stealthy Stories 2010


**A/N: Disclaimer: I, of course, own no Turtles, save for Kame who is neither mutant nor ninja.**

**Thanks, as always to my EPIC beta-readers and friends, Melody Winters, Diva Danielle, FairDrea and Polaris'05. You gals continue to rock my world. :)**

**This will be the first in a series of four... each a different genre, to keep things interesting, all song-fics, something I haven't tried before. **

**The first song is Fearless, by Taylor Swift. I don't own or earn any profit from that, either, and thank goodness she sings it because the only thing people would pay for in connection to _my_ singing is not to hear it.  
**

**

* * *

**

_**~Rain**_~

Sierra Hamato stood in the entrance to the dojo, watching her husband. A faint smile played over her face as Leonardo went once more through the fluid series of movements, his katana flashing silver in the flickering candlelight. She knew there was no chance he'd missed her presence, but he was completely focused, every muscle moving deliberately as he pivoted, bringing the sword through the air in a side-stroke that made her breath catch with the liquidity of the movement. After a moment, he bowed to an imaginary opponent and turned to face her, the faintest smile touching his face.

"You been waiting for me long?" he asked, sheathing his sword.

"No, not long," she answered, moving slowly, languidly, into the room. "I just thought I'd see if you wanted to go for a ride."

"Where to?" He picked up a small towel and wiped the sweat from his brow. His eyes never left her face.

Sierra shrugged. "It's a beautiful night," she answered evasively. "I just thought it'd be nice to go for a ride. April said we could use her van."

Leonardo nodded. "It'd be good to get out of the Lair for a while," he said, coming to her. He put his hands on her waist, drawing her in for a kiss. Sierra wrapped her arms around his shoulders, reveling in the feel of his slightly-damp, exercise-warmed skin under hers, feeling the muscles ripple with his shiver when she pressed her lips to his mouth.

Finally, reluctantly, he broke the kiss. "Give me five minutes to shower."

"Ok." She smiled. She wanted to change anyway. "I'll meet you at the van."

"I won't keep you waiting," he promised.

Sierra stood by the already-running van, watching the moonlight bounce off the pavement. A Taylor Swift song came on the radio, and she smiled, singing along softly.

_**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah**_

Leonardo paused a moment in the shadow of the building, watching Sierra. She leaned against the van, her long black hair curling around her shoulders. She was wearing a new dress… the floral print slid over her hips, clinging ever so slightly, before flaring out to caress the tops of her silk-smooth calves. The top… the top made his heart beat faster, until he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. The sleeveless, low-cut cross-over v-neck did wonderful things for her full breasts, and the nipped-in waist accentuated the gentle swell of her hips. He wanted to run his hands down over the material. Heck, he wanted to do away with the material entirely and run his hands over _her_.

Swallowing hard, he made his way across the parking lot, glancing around to be sure no one was watching. The jeans and hooded sweatshirt he wore hid his form, but his natural instinct for secrecy meant he wasn't going to stroll casually out into the open, even distracted as he was by the woman waiting for him.

"So, what did you have in mind?" he asked, meeting her green eyes. Her smile told him she'd noticed his appreciative gaze.

"I thought we could just drive around a bit," she said. "Get out, see the lights… maybe drive down by the river…"

"Sounds good."

He climbed into the van, letting Sierra drive. She had a license after all, and April had tinted the passenger-side window just for him and his brothers' safety when they rode with her. Leo settled back in the seat, watching as she shifted the vehicle and rolled gently out of the parking lot.

_**We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you**_

He reached out, brushing his finger against her temple, and tucked a ringlet behind her ear. Sierra smiled, glancing at him.

"Not while I'm driving, _itoshi_," she scolded. "You'll make me go off the road."

"Sorry." He couldn't help smirking just a little.

Her eyes flicked toward him and she laughed. Leonardo chuckled. He couldn't help it. Something about her laugh just made him want to smile. He'd never felt as free as he did with her, as relaxed. Her survival instinct was as strong as his own, and she seemed to be so deeply attuned to him. For the first time, Leonardo knew what it was like to have someone aside from his brothers completely dedicated to protecting _him._ Not that he'd ever allow her to place herself in danger for him, but the feeling, knowing that she would willingly sacrifice her own safety, even her life, for his, was a heady one. Her dedication made his own protectiveness rise up, making him even more determined to shield her from anyone, or anything, that would ever want to harm her again.

She drove them to a secluded place, near the river, where they could walk along the grass without fear of prying eyes.

"It's a beautiful night," said Sierra, leaning back against Leonardo as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Yes, it is," he whispered, inhaling her scent. The faintest rumble sounded, as if a train were passing. "It's going to rain," he said softly.

"Will we melt, do you think?" She grinned impishly up at him.

"Turtles are amphibious," he told her. Sierra turned to face him. Leonardo took the opportunity to lean in for a kiss. Her lips moved against his mouth, searching, wanting, and he was lost. The first fat drops of rain spattered down, soaking them, but neither cared.

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
**_

Leonardo drew his wife closer, crushing her against himself. A low moan sounded in the back of his throat as her hands moved under the edge of his sweatshirt, brushing his sides with slow, teasing strokes. He caught her bottom lip with his mouth and felt her shiver against him.

"_Leo."_ She whispered his name against his skin. One hand came up, sliding into the hood to cup his neck. "We've got to get out of the rain," she murmured, even as her mouth pressed to his neck.

"You'll have to stop kissing me like that, _itoshi_," he whispered back, his chuckle turning into a gasp as she nipped at his skin with her lips.

"I think…" she drew a deep, ragged breath, "That we should find some shelter."

Lightening split the sky, and the _crack_ of thunder emphasized the sudden outpouring as the clouds cut loose, the storm unleashed in all its fury.

They ran for the van, Leo's arm around her waist.

"I know a place," he said as they pulled the doors closed. "We can wait out the storm there."

Sierra nodded, letting him take the wheel this time.

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave**  
**It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin',  
it's fearless.**_

She stood in the doorway, her mouth hanging open slightly in awe. "What is this place?"

Leonardo turned, smiling. "It used to be a high-end hotel," he said, taking her hand and drawing her into the room. "Raph and I took refuge here one night when the cops broke up a brawl we'd gotten into with the Purple Dragons. It's been abandoned for years."

"It's beautiful," said Sierra, gazing up at the crystal chandelier in the entryway.

"Yeah. It's not a huge place, but it must've been really nice in its day," said Leonardo. Gently, he took her hand, leading her to what was once a common area.

An old fireplace graced one wall, screened by couch-shapes under heavy dustsheets. The night was warm enough that they didn't even notice there was no fire in the grate. Leonardo smiled, pulling one of the dustsheets off and folding it into a thick mat. He grabbed another one for Sierra to wrap up in like a blanket, and sat down beside her on the floor. For a short time, the only sound was the dripping of Leo's clothes, which he'd hung on the mantle to dry.

"I'm sorry this turned out to be so much trouble," Sierra whispered, leaning against him.

"It isn't any trouble," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist again. She turned her face so that her cheek brushed his shoulder. Leonardo leaned in, capturing her mouth in another deep kiss.

"I love you, _itoshi_," he whispered.

Sierra tipped her head back, allowing him access to her throat, drawing in a tiny gasp as his mouth brushed her skin. Leonardo trailed kisses along her dress, following the edge of the v-neck. Sierra's fingers dug into his shoulder as she gasped his name. Raising his head again, he captured her in a deeper kiss. The sank down onto the dustsheets, lost to everything but each other as the sky opened up and the rain poured down on the uncaring pavement outside.

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**_


End file.
